Stuck with your Enemy
by LoonieRiddleDragon
Summary: Harry gets locked into a broom cubbaord ..So does draco...
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat moping in the broom cubbaord,He'd gone to get a broom for practise that was until the cubbaord magicly locked him inside,Harry had forgotten his wand back in the changing room thinking he wouldn't be needing it for gryffindor practise,Harry had gave up banging and yelling for someone to come open the door ,Ron had gone to get help over an hour ago,Harry sighed leaning against the wall.

Draco walked down the empty corridor broom in hand on his way to the broom cubboard 'Why cant father just give me a new broom i've only broken four !' Draco fault bitterly growling he swinged the broom cubarded door open walking in, Harry shot up "Malfoy the door!" Before Draco could register what was happening the Door had closed shut and locked itself,

"What the hell potter?" Draco yelled throwing his broom aside he tried to open the now locked door, Harry growld "Oh great i stuck in a cubard with you!" Sinking down to the floor harry rested his head back on the wall.

"Potter why are you so relaxed !" Malfoy yelled "Why wont this thing open!" Draco continued to try open the door until harry had enough with the banging "MALFOY JUST SIT DOWN..It wont open it's magicly locked from the outside." Harry said staring up at the blonde haired teen, who moved to the other side of the cubard grumbling somthing along the lines 'when my father hears about this.'..

Hours,Minuites,Seconds passed and Harry and Draco were still stuck inside the magical broom cubard, Draco had finally given up with the door and sat down across from where harry sat "Im Bore" Draco finally burst "I'm gonna go insane if im in here any longer!" , Harry snorted "Malfoy i think you've already passed insane." This earned harry a sharpe glare from draco,"Listen here potter if i got to be stuck in here for more than intended too i dont want to hear you." "Ha sorry malfoy but you ain't got a choice if i want to speak i bloody well will do!".


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Sat sulking for anouther Good half hour before sighing "Listen Potter can't we atleast /Try/ To speak?" Harry raised a vrow at the question "Malfoy wasn't it you who just a moment ago wanted me to shut up?" Draco sighed folding his amr's and pounting "Yeah well I'm sick of the silence" Harry sighed taking his glasses off he rubbed the bridge of his nose "You have nice eye color." Harry's head shot up staring at draco in shock "what was that?" Harry asked,

Draco turned gryffindor red and turned away "Nothing Potter." 'Crap Did I say that out load?!' Malfoy's Mind yelled at him.

Harry too was getting tired of the silence and began to make a convosation "Sooo..Draco I think we've been locked in here enough to be on a first name basis yes?" Harry asked whilst thinking 'I swear he said somthing about my eye's...' Draco turned his head back to look at harry and nodded "Fair enough Pot- Harry we Should be on a first name basis...For now until we leave this god founded thing"

They both sat in an awarkward silence for a long time both thinking th same 'What should i say?' "How's..Having greasy snape as a house head?" Harry asked trying to make a decent convosation that didn't lead to them killing eachother. Draco shrugged his sholder's blowing the convosation down 'Great that convosation failed' Harry though scrowling "So How's Green Working for you?" 'How's Green working for you?!' Harry's mind yelled 'How stupid can you get that's the most stupidist question ever!' HArry's mind continued to yell , Draco raised a brow "Uhm..Fine Pot- I mean Harry How's Red Working with you and your Gryffindork's..Gryffindor's" Draco said Quickly correcting himself 'Gryffindork's?! Way ago Draco ruin the almost on a friendship level you had going!' Draco's mind yelled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry beemed on teh inside seeing Draco's frustrated expression as he began to argue with his mind "Green's more my colour." Harry tryed hinting with a smirk , When he got no reply he frowned "And the other are fine." He said in an low voice, standing Harry's knee's clicked "Getting old already?" Draco joked "Was that a joke i hear ? Didn't think you slythi cold hearted snakes knew what joke were" Harry joked streching, Draco would of replied with a sly remark but his attention was more focused on the taned stomack that exposed itself as Harry stretched his arms up,"God My back kill's from sitting so much."Harry compained leaning against the wall staring at draco he began getting nervous as Draco's eyes wouldn't leave him "Mal-Draco What's W-" Harry's eye's almost came out of there socket's as in a swift move ment Draco was up on his feet and pinning Harry with his arm's above his head

"You know I Can't stand you potter." Draco hissed in Harry's ear "Also the Golden Boy,Alway's Being the hero" Draco pulled back Grey eye's stared deep into Green "W-What's wrong with helping people?" Harry Stutterd out feeling his face growing hotter by the minuite , " You forget about your self.." Draco moved closer with each word "It's Okay to be alittle selfish." He's Lip's inch's away from Harry's "D-Draco S-S-Stop" Harry Tryed to push him away,


	4. Chapter 4

Draco went to reply but his voice was blocked out by a sharp bang from out side the broom cub-baord "Harry? Harry are you okay?" Ron's voice could be heard from outside, "Hermione's here she'll unlock the door" Ron said turning the handly on the door, Draco let out a low growl that only Harry could hear pushing himself away from Harry he moved to the other side of the room his eye's closed and arm's folded.

The door swinged open with a loud creek Harry's skin now turning back to normal, "Malfoy?!" Ron yelled in surprise " Harry you didn't say Malfoy was in here" Ron yelled again what earned him an elbow in the gut by Hermione, Draco scrowled pushing past Ron and Hermione making his way down to the Slytherin Common room ignoring the stars he got and whisper's.

Harry slowly walked out after Draco he stared at the back of his head the scene that resently happend still fresh in Harry's mind.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione's worried voice came

"Yeh I'm fine let's get going to the common room." Harry began walking toward's the gryffindor common room once there he excused himself to go change, Insted of comming down right away he laied on top of his bed covers arm's folded behind his head, He began to re-watch the scene that happend in his head sighing he finally sat up, going down to the common room he faked a smile at Hermione and Ron "Ready to go guy's?" He said , Herione smiled standing as well as Ron "Yeah sure mate" Ron said patting Harry on the back "I'll race you?" He said nudging one of his best friend's Ron whome laughed and yelled while running "I'll win" Harry soon darted out the common room and down to the great hall, Hermione rolled her eye's while thinking 'Boys' she walked slowly into the great hall, she turned her attention to Draco who looked more gloomy than normal,He hand his head down in his amrs that were folded onto the slytherin table,

Herimone walked over to where Ron and HArry where sat at the Gryffindor table "Harry what hapend in the closet between you and Draco?" Ron snapped his head toward's hermione "Draco? Since when do you call the ferret faced git Draco?" Hermione rolled her eye's ignoring ron's question. Harry not wantting to answer just shrugged the question away turning his head toward's Draco's laied down one he sighed knowing full well what was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry caught Draco stand from the Slytherin table with Theo and Blaise, Turning his head slowly Draco stared at Harry for a moment it seemed as though the Whole Hall had stoped..Frozen in place..

Harry was the one to stop the gaze turning his head down towards the not touched food on his plate,But yet he kept a small gaze towards Draco watching him leave the hall Harry lifted his head up "Uhh..Guy's I'm gonna go Lay down out side..I mean sucha nice day why let it go to waste?" Harry said with a half smile "Oh Alright why dont we come with you?" Hermione offerd closing her book, Harry waved her off "No No it's fine you stay with Ron" Harry then left the great Hall,

He looked around for draco sighing heavily when he couldn't see the blonde haired teen,

Turning around he went to walk toward's staircase that lead to the Gryffindor Common room..Only to bumb into Blaise Zabini "Move..Zabini." Harry said in a not so friendly tone Blaise raised a brow "Potter if i recall it was YOU who bumbed into ME" Harry grounded knowing it was true sighing he turned back ground "Not so fast Potter..I was looking for you any ways." Blaise said throwing a strong arm over Harry's shoulder's Harry was starting to get nervours as he was being pulled towards the Slytherin Common room "Draco wishes to see you..And what Draco want's...Draco alway's gets." Blaise said with a sly grin,

Once they were closer to the Slytherin Common room Tehre was many slytherin's Talk and laughing Darkly, Before Harry knew what was happening he was pushed inside a Broom cub-board "What the!" HArry yelled in shock, Sighing h turned the light on,To his shock he saw Malfoy standing in the corner Glaring at Him ,

Harry let out a little sqieck "Malfoy?! What are you doing in here?"

"Potter i could ask you the very same question."

"Well Zabini pushed me in here." Harry simply shrugged

Harry heard a groun come from Draco direction "Zabini!Open this door now!" Draco growled banging sharply on the wooden door.

"Wait Malfoy I have my wand this time" Harry reached into his robe to get his wand; Only to find it missing "What the? My wand's gone" Harry began searching every pocket, Draco banged his head against the wooden door of doom walking back to the corner his folded his arm's "Of course it's gone Potter Blaise isn't stupid he know's what his doing...Of course he'd take your wand." Harry sighed again and dropped down into a seating position "well something tell's me we're not getting out of here till later" Draco nodded in areement..as they sat in utter silence.

* * *

-Somewhere with Blaise and Hermione -

"Well There locked away..You really think this is gonna work ?" Blaise asked the bushy haired girl who was sat infront of him smiling , "Blaise Never doubt a girl." Blaise rolled his eye's "Okay so what There gonna just say they love eachother? there not just gonna drop year's of fighting that easy!" , Hermione shook her head "Blaise there fighting was from hate it was from tention from not saying there true feeling's..AND my plan-" She was cut off by blaise "You mean OUR plan"

"Yes yes Our plan is going to work" Blaise sighed

"I hope your right then if it work's we can tell them that were together," Hermione blushed as blaise took her left hand kissing it before standing,

"Well I must go make sure noone goes to that cubboard" With that blaise walked off leaving a dreamy looking Hermione behind.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the good review's (: Mean's alot to me

Also - Please review (: flames are welcome although i do not like them ): ,

sorry the chap's are so short but hey it keep's you wanting more! (:

What should i make Draco do to harry? =D Any ideas my fellow readers?

Also if you wish to see a couple appear please do ask i wont chomp your head off (-=

And would you want to read a chap all about hermione and Blaise on how the door got magicly locked and why it took ron so long to get help? ...basibcly on how it all happend ..and why they started doing it. (: Or shall i just keep it to Harry and Draco? ,I dont mind really i'm just wondering if you'd want to read what started the whole thing (:


	6. How Draco and Harry Got Stuck

Flashback to how Harry and Draco first got locked into the cubbaord...

Hermione Grnager and Blaise Zabini were seated in the broom ucbbard Kissing , Talking,lauhing and even more kissing , That was until Hermione let out a sad soft sigh causing blaise to tighten his grip around her waist "What's wrong?" He asked his girlfriend "I don't like lying to everyone" This made blaise frown (What he rarly did around Hermione)

"I wish you wouldn't bring that up it's not lying..as such it's.." Blaise for once struggled to find the right word "Still 100% Lying?" Hermione said with an annoyed tone causing Blaise to flinch he hated this side of her "Hermione the only way we could posible go public with our replationship is if..Some mirical happend and Potter and Draco started dating.." Blise turned to his girlfriend when he got no reply his eye's widend "Oh no..Herm' Dont even think-" Before blaise could finished hermione jumped out of his grip with a bright smiled on her face "Blaise that's a great idea!" " No it's a stupid idea" The other teen said also standing,

"blaise you can't say that Malfoy doesn't like Harry I mean them to have been crazy over each other since they first met in first year." Blaise sighed shaking his head "Alright what do we do?" He asked knowing he wouldn't win if he argued against her .

Hermione smiled as she began to tell blaise her plan , Blaise nodded "Okay so what your saying is we lock them in here...alone..and together...and spell the door shut but only to open for draco?" "Yep that's the idea!" hermione said proudly.

* * *

Hermione Spotted Harry making his way over to the broom cubbaord , She quickly hid in one of the dark corners being very carful not to get caught once she saw Harry walk safly into the broom cubbaord Hermione ran out slamming the door on him "What the-?!" Harry yelled as hermione slammed the door muttering a sealing charm she quickly looked around running off into the dirrection 'SorryHarry but it's for your own good' She thought whilst running.

Ron walked threw the hall's of Hogwarts wondering where Harry had disapeared off too He was soon out of his thought's by Harry's voice " Hrry?" Ron called looking toward's the broom cubbaord door "Ron?!" "Mate? How'd you get in there" " Ron i dont know! now get me out" Ron tried to pull the door open and failed to do so "Harry mate it's been spelled!" Ron shouted on the other side "Stay there i'll get a teacher" "Ron i cant go anywhere!" .

Eon began running down the hall's of hogwart's trying to find a teacher when he was pulling back into a class room by Hermione "Hermione!" Ron yelled happily "Harry his locked in a cubbaord he cant get out" "I know." "And i newed-wait you know?" Ron asked in confusion "I was the one who locked him in " Hermione stated rather proudly " What in merlin's name are you on about"

!Ron i locked Harry in there for his own good and you shall stay out of it..Or i shall tell Molly who really blew up the kitchen." Ron gulped nodding agreement that he'd stay quiet.

* * *

"That stupid potter .." Bliase sat quietly watching his friend rant on about Potter once again.."Hey Draco do me a favor?" Blaise suddenly asked out of the blue "What do you want Zabini?" Draco's harsh tone came "Well Just Follow me.." , Blaise stood from he was sat and walked calmly down the coridor where noone was "Bliase Where are we going " Can you get me something I got to quickly run down to the common room it's in the Broom cubboard " Before Draco could reply Blaise disapeared looking like he was going down to the common room whenreally he was stood behind the wall, 'What the heck Zabini? ..Being with HErmione is making your inner clytherin go' Blaise thought to himself shaking his head ...

His head quickly shot round the corner as he heard a loud scream and yell . Calmly her walked to where Hermione was.

* * *

A/N : Hope you like this Tomorrow There Will be More Harry/Draco but for today i thought id' jsut upload this (: Sorry if it isnt as good as you had hoped ..


	7. Chapter 6

The Silence dragged on and on until "Ahh I can't take it anymore malfoy what is your problem?!" Harrry yelled in frustration "My Probelm?" Draco asked alittle hurt "Yes your's Not mine! You hex me one day then the next you go to kiss me!"

"Oh dont flatter your self potter . " Draco scroweld turning his head away from harry as he leaned casuley on a cardboard box "Malfoy I'm not stupid" "Could of fooled me ." "Malfoy!" Harry warned "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt golden boy's feelings?" before Draco knew what hit him He was pinned against the wall his arm's locked above his head with Harrys hand's furmly on his whists Draco sturggeld to get free..Harry had always been more built threw out there school year's a Sly smirked formed on harry's thin lip's "Wel..Isn't this a twist in actions" Draco's eyes widend when cloased when they re opend Draco smirked "This is very slytherin of you potter one might think you was ment to be in slytherin" Draco Answerd back ,

"Well The hat did let me choose Where I wanted to be, But I saw What ass was in Slytherin ," Harry moved closer to Draco's ear whispering lightly "But.." HE started Licking Draco's Neck , This caused draco to Seal his eye's shut moving his head to the oppsite side of Harry "I see " Blowing cold breath on the now wet neck causing the Slytherin student to shiver "I made a mistake" Harry finished placing a light kiss on the cold skin Smirking he released Draco What was anouther one of his many mistake's as draco soon pinned harry in the same position he was shortly in "Rule one ...Harry.. Never let a slytherin Go once you got them." Draco quickly smashed his pale lips to Harry's .

Harry's eye's widend at the fast contact soon closing as his arm's were set threw tangling them in Draco's Blonde hair . Draco's hand's roamed down to Harry's hip's ,

Draco Was About to push his hand up The Gryffindor's shirt when a loud bang broke them from there kiss turning there heads to the side Harry's fast burned a deep shade of gryffindor red. "Oh..Well..Hello There.." Draco said Still holding Harry Close "I can totaly explain why i have Potter in this postion." Draco added still not letting Harry Go/

* * *

A/N: Hey guy's So sorry this chap's late i know i said i'd upload it by sunday but i've been ill only just got better , Hope you liked this chapter

Anyone wanna guess who unspelled the closet and found Harry and Draco? =3

Please Review ! There very much liked!


	8. Chapter 7

"Draco care to explain as to why you have pinned to that wall?" Professor Snape said his voice low, "Well sir you see the thing is-" Before Draco could finish his sentance Snap then turned and made his way,

"Well That was embarrasing..." Draco said still pinning Harry " Draco Let go of me!" Harry screamed trying to get free , Draco soon accepted that they should be going , He relieased Harry "Thank you " Harry said straighting his School Uniform Looking up Harry caught Draco staring at him "What?" He asked in confussion this caused a slight blush to appear on Draco's cheek's "Draco are you..Blushing?" Harry asked a smirking appearing "Ofcourse not potter. Come on " Draco said walking out from the cubboard and down to snapes office.

__________________________________________________________________________________"Will One of you please explain why you was in that cuybboard to begin with?" Snape said from the other side of the large wooden desk "Sir-" Before Harry could say anything Draco cut in "It was my fault sir. I wanted to talk to Pot-Harry alone and I thought that would be the best place" Harry and Snape stared wide-eyed at Draco both for diffrent reasons , Harry in utter shock Draco had just taken the blaime and Snape for Draco saying Harry not Potter "Potter Is that correct?" Snape turned his attention toward's the raven haired teen "Well..Uhh...The blaime's to share here sir..I wanted to speak to Draco alone has well.." Harry spoke rather quickly , Snape nodded before standing "And what is it that you both wanted to ask eachother ? ?"

Draco and HArry Looked at eachother then turned to snape "homework." Harry said at the same time Draco had said "Date." They qickly changed the answers the other way round "Well Homework or date ?" Snape asked the two teens "Homework date?" Harry said hoping snape would go along with it.

" you may leave back to your dorm i'm sure MrGranger and are going mad looking for you." Harry nodded as he turned to leave he 'acedently' bushed his hand over Draco's shoulder When Snape was sure the door was closed and Harry was nowhere near he sighed "Draco What is the meaning of all this?" He asked his godson who sat silent for a moment before repling "I..I well I like Harry," Snape Raised a brow "You Like him? Draco Like can come in many form's and the way i saw you two a moment ago i can say that isn't just Like."

'Oh yeah because your such n expert on love' Draco thought bitterly

"Well Draco are you gonna tell me what's going on? or is Lucius gonna have to know?"

"NO! You can not tell my father" Draco's eye's widend in worry Snape caught the worry in the younger male's eyes and he raised a hand "No It isn't my place to tell him, Though I do want to know what is going on, I am your godfather after all i have the right to know."

Draco let out a heavy sigh "Sev' I can't get him outa my head ever since we met back in first year when he refused my friendship his been my life to annoy or bug him anyway but now it's jsut not only that I WANT him and I Well NEED him."

'What's With Malfoy's Falling For the Potter's? First Lucius and JAme's Now Draco and HArry?' Snape thought whilst listening to Draco Rant on  
_______________________________________________________________

A/n: I hope you like it I know there isn't much Harry/Draco action in this but there shall be in the next chap!


	9. Chapter 8

The next day in Potion's Draco was sat away from blaise and Pansy on his own deep inthought , HArry was sat as far away from Draco as posible He was half listening to Ron talk about how much he hated Potion's and Half in thought about Draco , Harry and Dracp were both knocked out of thought as Snape walked into the room slamming hte door to gether the student's attention ,

He swiftly turned around his robe fowllowing with the sudden move "Today you are going to brew a potion of your choice." Snape said looking around at the class sighing as he saw Hermione raise her hand " Yes Miss Granger?" He asked the bushy-haired girl "Sir What Kind Of potion First level Second?" Snape Looked around the classs and replied "What level you feel you can make a perfect potion of, But I shall be asigning your partners." Harry grouned quietly knowing who he'd get paired with "Zabini...Weasley you shall be paired together" Blaise frowned and moved slowly over to where Ron Weasley was sat "Next Is Granger With Parkinson." Hermione nodded walking over to where Pansy was sat glaring at the Gryffindor girl ,

"And Potter with..." Snape began "Yea I know Malfoy." Harry said walking over to The Frowning Draco "Well Potter You was going to be with but since you would rather be with You can be." Harry grouned in annoyance slamming his head down on the desk,

The lesson went on as Harry watched the other student's make there potion's , Niether Draco Nor Harry made a move to start their Potion Until Harry Heared Draco speak "Why Do you Hate me?" Harry taken back by the sudden question just raised a brow " because you tortured me for half my life?" Draco closed his eye's re-opening them moment's later "I ment even when I did nothing to you , Your eye's always showed Hatred toward's me.." Harry frowned knowing it was true "You always suspected I was up to no good when I simply just sat talking to Blaise " Harry's eye's widend 'Did Draco alway's know I watched him?' Harry though watching the blonde teen continue to speak "Is it so hard for you to give me a shot?" Draco you hate me I hate you that's just how it has been" It hurt Harry to say this but He thought He would be pretecting Draco from something? He hoped,

Draco stood in a heep his chair falling on the floor with a loud BANG! , This caused the class to stare at the two boy's, "-" Snape began He was drowned out by Draco's Yelling "Potter Is it that hard to understand I like you are you that dence!" Draco stalked out of the room slamming the door on his way out, Harry stared shocked at the place Draco had been moment's before shaking his head He too Darted out the class , Hearing whisper's and gasps behind him .

Harry finally saw Draco's Form down the corridor "Draco!" Harry yelled when Draco made no move to turn or stop Harry picked up his pace and yelled even louder "Draco! Please Just - Just Stop!" Harry was releaved to see the other male stop his back still turned to the raven-haired teen "What Potter." Draco's Cold voice came his fist's clenched to his side "Draco I'm Sorry I-I never knew." Harry tried to explain.

Draco turned around "You Didn't know?! Did I have to just come out and say ' Hey potter guess what i've liked you for as long as i can remeber'! are you that stupid!" Harry lowerd his head "Draco...I Like you too Really I do" Harry raised his head tear's forming in his green eye's he touched Draco's shoulder lightly causing the Slytherin's features to soften , Harry took this as a chance to pull the other male into a soft hug "Draco, Please forgive me I never ment to hurt you.." Draco let a tear fall from his close eye's as he wraped his arm's tightly around Harry's smaller form "I'm Sorry I put you threw hell " Draco whisperd into Harry's School Robe.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: I know small update but I didnt have much time to write alot but I will be updating probley a enougher chapter later tonight so this is like part one of it? **

* * *

"You know we should probley move..Everyone will be comming out soon." Draco said as he kissed Harry's tear-stained cheek's "But I don't wanna let you go." Harry pouted looking up into Draco's grey eye's , Draco smirked down "I have an idea"

Draco then proceeded to drag Harry down the hall's of hogwarts finally stopping to push Harry inside a cubboard "Uhm Right Draco Why in here?" Harry asked turning around once the light was turned on "Well This was cubboard we was first stuck in together." Draco said pushing Harry against the stone wall "Okay well what are we going to be doing whilst in here?" 'Kissing hopfully' Draco though his inner person rolled his eye's "Oh I don't know ..Maybe this.." Draco said kissing harry's neck "Or this" Draco then kissed harry's jaw line "Or this." Draco then kissed harry's chin "Or maybe you should just hurry up and kiss me before I Hurt you." Harry said harsher than intended to causing Draco to chuckle "so very inpatiant" "Oh shut up" Harry said thowing his arm's around Draco's Neck crashing there lip's together.

Draco let out a surprised moun not expecting Harry to take charge 'Mhmm I rather like a very inpatiant Harry ..;

Harry felt Draco Smirk against his lips as he flatter'd his eye's closed enjoying the soft feel of Draco pressed against him

* * *

Please review


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/n: I'm so sorry for the late update! My god i've been so busy! but i will update sooner! promise also this is not beta'd so dont kill me for any mistakes please ^-^, Also i do take request's but i only do Strong T rated, well i could do a M but i doubt it'd be any good anyways on with the story ne?**_

Draco and Harry soon parted from the kiss both boy's flushed opening there eye's they staired at eachother for a moment until Harry broke the silence

"Wow."

"Wow indeed ."

Both boy's turned realesing eachother from the other hold

"Uncle sev'!" Draco yelled in shock "Of course Draco who else could I be Weasley?.I think not." Snape said with a a smirk forming on his lips.

Harry tried hiding behind Draco embarrasment rising fast, "Sir not trying be rude b-but why was you watching?" Harry asked trying to gain control over his voice "I was not watching ! I simply came to see if my godson was okay from your foolishness!" Snape yelled at the boy hiding behind the blonde teen , Harry soon gained his gryffindor courage and came out from behind draco "Godson?!" Harry's eye went wide.

Fianlly Draco decided he would step in "Snape's My godfather," "No wonder he never told you off." Harry said in a sulking mannor "Aww see what you did to him sevvy!" Draco said grinning slyly as he went behind Harry putting his arm's tightly around the smaller teens waist and kissing his neck "Draco!" Harry yelped in surprise,

"Draco..." Snape warned his godson who laughed letting Harry go and walking over to his godfather "What is the matter sev'? i wasnt doing anything 'Bad'" Draco said in his most innocent voice **(a/n: Does draco even have a inncent voice?!)**

* * *

**A/n: Yes i know short update but im updating all my other Drarry story so go cheak that out! and i hate asking for reviews but i would like it if i got reviews please or i wont update unless i get atleast 3-5 reviews asking for an update

* * *

**

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who has review'd means alot to me :3**


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE READ!

**Sorry I know you want an update but this is an important note a new Law ( In the UK) has just come out and by Law there can not be any 'Sexual' contact between anyone under 18 even if they are cartoon's or fanfic's its still going against the law and because none of my characters are over 18 techenaly, I can only allow them to cuddle and hold hands and probley just give a little peck on the lip's but they cant do anything over the top or I will be going against the Uk's New law and believe me There is no way other than this to get around the new law if you don't believe me ask around at Yaoi fan's it's a new law just made in the UK, I myself think it's utter sillyness, But i'm sorry if you wanted more than what i have explained i can give then you may want to stop reading this fanfic since I can't do anything about it the goverment have strictly said that if there under 18 that it is unacceptable even though in the UK the age that your aloud to be sexual active is 16. But this is the goverment so I have to follow all the rule's . I'm sorry once again. I will keep writing them but there won't be as much contact as I was hoping to put in the my fanfic's don't have much contact anyway's so it's okay anyways I mean there mostly K+ but because of the swearing and dark theme's I place them under T **

**Once again i'm sorry.**

**LoonieRiddleDragon.**


	13. VIDEO CHALLENGE

**I know you want an update but I have a challenge for you people, i'm sure your all aware of Youtube? and Tailer making? well Your challenge is to make a trailer for this fanfiction that I will ofcourse post inthe next update for people to see ^.^ Just a little fun since i would love to see how people would do that.**

**INBOX ME THE YOUTUBE URL OR REVIEW HERE WITH THE URL FOR ME TO SEE =) i look forward to seeing if anyone does do this challenge**


	14. Chapter 11

Hello People LoonieRiddleDragon here and back from holiday! yay xD sorry I havn't updated in a long time I've been gone for all my 6 week's! well here you people are a new chapter for Vampire!,Also to let you know On holiday in my notebook I wrote down some new Drarry fic's so if you like that pairing do keep a look out.

Ps. Please Review =]

_Fianlly Draco decided he would step in "Snape's My godfather," "No wonder he never told you off." Harry said in a sulking mannor "Aww see what you did to him sevvy!" Draco said grinning slyly as he went behind Harry putting his arm's tightly around the smaller teens waist and kissing his neck "Draco!" Harry yelped in surprise,_

_"Draco..." Snape warned his godson who laughed letting Harry go and walking over to his godfather "What is the matter sev'? i wasnt doing anything 'Bad'" Draco said in his most innocent voice_

Harry twisted and turned from where he was sat in snape's private room's, "Harry will you please clam down?" Draco asked from where he sat ontop of his godfather's desk.

Snape walts into the room throwing a glare at Harry and then at Draco "Draco,How many time's have I told you not to sit upon my desk!" He said in a almost motherly way "Sorry sev'" Draco said hopping off it and placing himself smugly onto Harry's shaking lap ,

"Now,Boy's,When and how did this" Professor snape said making a move ment with his hand's between the two teen's "happen?" He asked

"Well It began in first year when Harry decided to be rude and not be my friend"

"No Draco,I do not mean how you two met I meant when did you start"Snape had to gulp back before contiuing "Dating."

"Oh that is easy,Harry got himself locked into a cupboard."

"Hey in my defence I didn't know it was charmed to keep me locked in,And you didn't do anything better by getting yourself locked in has well!"

"Yeah well,It was you fault!"

'i'm gdetting too old for this' Snape though as he yelled " and you are acting like first year's!"

"Sorry"They both said looking down at the ground in union.


End file.
